Cardiogenic shock can occur after open heart surgery or in association with myocardial infarctions, and carries a high mortality. Initiation of mechanical circulatory support can restore blood flow to vital organs and potentially save lives. In this proposal, we plan to develop a device designed to provide temporary mechanical circulatory support which is superior to currently available products in terms of safety, performance, and cost. The proposed BioVad uses the MC3 Mpump as a platform. The BioVad will provide self regulating, versatile, nonthrombogenic and reliable support to any adult patient with cardiogenic shock. We plan to modify the existing MC3 Mpump for prolonged support in the intensive care unit by reducing its size and weight, allowing vacuum assisted drainage, and evaluating surface coatings to reduce blood clot formation. We will test the prototype devices on a simulated circuit for performance, durability, and biocompatibility. We will then apply the device in short and long term animal models, and demonstrate superiority to predicate devices. The device will be refined, and a plan for commercialization will be established. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We propose to develop a temporary mechanical blood pump for the treatment of sudden heart failure and shock. Our prototype BioVad will be superior to currently utilized devices, and we will demonstrate its desirable features using bench simulations as well as short and long term animal studies.